The present disclosure relates generally to predicting and automating computing resource locking durations using predictive modeling.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Information Technology (IT) networks may include a number of computing resources (e.g. computing devices, switches, etc.) and software resources (e.g. database applications) that may be used to maintain a cloud-computing network infrastructure. Maintaining a network may utilize the resources for client or administrative based task automations, such as cloning or moving client instances, applying updates, performing database maintenance, and so forth, which may require reserving or locking resources for a given time period to perform the automated task. By way of example, moving a client instance may require twice the amount of time as cloning a client instance. Thus, some automated tasks may have a longer run time than other automated tasks.
Part of maintaining the network may allow administrators to schedule a locking time and duration for a particular resource to perform various automated tasks. In this manner, the resource may be locked for a given time period to complete an automated task and is unavailable for use for another task. However, in view of the various automated tasks that may be performed on resources that may each require different lock durations, determining a precise automated task run time for a lock schedule may be difficult to implement in practice. Further, in order to accommodate a sequence of tasks to be performed or applied, it is not uncommon for the expected durations of the respective tasks to be inflated (i.e., to insure that the preceding task is complete prior to the scheduled time to begin the next task) so as to avoid a conflict. This can result in the time a resource is locked or otherwise deemed unavailable being extended beyond what is actually needed in most cases.